ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventurer Factory: Rise of the Rookies
Adventurer Factory: Rise of the Rookies '''is an upcoming film based on Adventurer Factory. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 3.5/10 * Robots talk about "upgrade wank" several times. * Furn leans over to scrub a table, causing his leg armor to come off. Storm watches disturbed (implied that Furn's robotic genitalia is being seen by Storm). * A robot's butt is exposed. * One bot has exposed nipples. * Pleasured moaning is heard in a lavatory; implied masturbation. * A naked AI is depicted; a fig covers his penis. Violence & Gore 10/10 * Lots of fights, though all characters are automatons. Weaponry of all conceivable shapes and sizes -- explosives, gamma ray guns, pistols, arsenic -- plus lots of punching and bouncing. Mass deaths occur from girders falling on bots, falls from high skyscrapers, and space shuttle crashes. * One massive robot looks malformed and is covered in goo. * A mechanical dragon blows flames on a child robot on a high walkway, he dodges the fire, a female comes to take him away, the dragon continues to blow fire, then bites into the walkway eating both, and Furn who is dangling from the neck of the dragon from a previous encounter, slices one of the machine's wings, the creature falls, Furn is decapitated by a flagpole (he attaches the head back), and he impales the robot through the chest; then he repeatedly impales it in the electronic cerebrum (we see the brain in its head), but is then pasted to it, and so in order to free himself cuts off his own arm (we see fried wires and he dangles from what remains attached), manages to reach in the bot's face, pulls off the head with his bare fingers and holds it in the air (machinery falls from the still sentient head) -- the rest fall to the ground taking Furn with it (we see Furn lying on the shore motionless and he is thought to have died). * A living statue slams a door open, grabs and throws robots (one is thrown in the air and he is impaled by his own blade in the head), one bot strikes the statue in the chest with a broadsword (mustard slime drips from the wound), the statue crushes the AI in its hand and rips his eye out (we hear the wire snap), another automaton impales the statue between the legs many times and is then thrown, another droid jumps on the muck statue's back and strikes it repeatedly in its ear, and the statue falls back into a flame trench, screams, gets up, and kicks the robot in the head; the statue is then wrapped with a link and tethered to two bars, and the statue's head is crushed in an ingress and decapitated (oil spurts and we see the head lying on the ground). * An Artificially Intelligent being breaks into a hall where other robots are gathered, he throws bots around the room, crushes a gal bot's chest between its fingers (we hear a crunch and a circuit falls), pulls the leg off a Machine Intelligent guy and throws it across the room (we see an exposed circuit board and dangling wires), throws a robot into the air (he is decapitated by a light fixture hanging from the ceiling, and we hear a snap and a battery drops down), and the killer is struck in the back with a hatchet; he screams, grabs the bot who struck it and impales him with an auger (we see the act in shadow on a wall, a cartridge hits the wall and we see the corpse thrown across the room while inside machinery is visible), an automaton with a long sword beckons the robot, the robot moves close to him, and then runs off screaming and bursts into a blue light. * Explode has a mouth full of large, sharp teeth, and blows a bonfire towards a robot in a hollow, Explode runs away, Furn and Storm on a steed give chase, Furn throws axes with tethers, an ax strikes Explode, Furn pulls himself up toward Explode, and Explode strikes the bronco and Storm on the ground; several spears are fired toward them from the ground, they whiz by Furn and he fends them off with his clay more, he cuts the tether and falls to the ground catching onto a root to keep from falling into a gorge. * Several AIs on a bridge ladder are burnt by a giant flying bot: we see the automatons running in fire, Whirlwind jumps onto the back of the MI as it flies beneath the bridge ladder, the droid picks up three robots in its mouth, then barfs them out, it drags its back on stone ledges to get Whirlwind off its back, it dives into the ocean taking Whirlwind with it, and they both come out just fine. * Balk and Sergio swim in the ocean for 5 days, water robots attack and Sergio destroys many of them by impaling them in the faces (exposing wiring), slicing them down the body (motor oil and engine lube flow out), and one catches Balk in his mouth and he shoves his way out through the robot's eye (motor seen). * During a combat scene several spikes are launched in the air, one strikes Meltdown through the chest (engine oil spurts and the point pokes out of the back of his chest), and other robots fight with hatchets and blades, many droids are struck, and lubricant spurts and sprays. * We see several carcasses hanging from the ceiling of a hall and we see parts falling off of their extremities and onto the floor below. * An AI (we do not see its form) screams and moans loudly, cuts itself through the head with a large claw and an engine is seen from the open wound. * The eyeballs of a killed MI fall in water behind Stringy and he is startled. * Meltdown's tentacle and reptilian fingers caress a robotic chest as it lies dead (we see that the creature is missing its arm at the shoulder, and the sensor and skeleton are visible). * Furn throws Explode's burned cadaver on the floor as proof his demise. * Corrosion blows flames towards a skyscraper, it burns and we see an automaton inside with burned steel on his chest and torso. * We see Storm attached to a crucifix and he tells Thunderstorm that his children were burnt alive. * Meteor Shower is shown dragging two corpses back to his rock shelter. * A male robot guy with a large twig strikes another robot repeatedly on the chest and jaw. * A robot kicks a kid repeatedly and the brat falls to the floor. * A droid throws himself off a high cliff and we see his cadaver lying on the ground below. * Furn rides a two-wheeler across a flaming bridge ladder and makes a long jump to the other side. * Whirlwind falls from a high walkway, a young AI holds her, she slips and falls, and Balk catches her and brings her up to safety. * An MI with axes confronts Sergio who removes his breastplate and bares his head, telling the automaton to murder him; instead, he drops his hatchet and falls to his knees. * An ace on a UFO holds an arrow to another Corrosion's chest and threatens him. * Rotor drops Stringy under water, and he drops his knife when he falls. * A deceased robot lies on a dragon ship, it sails beneath a bridge ladder, burning liquid is poured on the long ship, and the vessel goes in flames, burns and sinks. We see carcasses set on fire. * Furn orders corpses to be burnt and we see many carcasses being piled onto carts and taken away. * Storm and Furn find robot parts piled outside a grotto. * A large cog ship is tossed about on an extremely rough ocean during a rainstorm (it makes it to shore). It breaks down the wall of a large hall and many AIs are thrown through the air. * Balk holds Whirlwind close to him and convinces her to team with him, she refuses, shoves him away, he asks her for marriage and she kicks him in the crotch. * Sergio raises his back sword and swings it at Elemental, but he does not strike. * Stringy yells at Whirlwind and she cowers and runs out of the library. * Furn and Storm argue and Furn shoves Storm to the floor. * Whirlwind describes the remains of an MI who was destroyed while assassinating a creature (broken parts). * Balk talks about Sergio having destroyed his brothers when he discovered them having carnal knowledge of their mom. * Meteor Shower says that he beat his slave barbarian to suicide. * Furn says that his son died in combat. * We hear a loud, bloodcurdling scream echoing through dens and mountains. * A large characters snarls and bares his teeth. * Stringy has a nightmare and sees Furn turn into a troll with several sharp teeth. * During a celebration we see a reenactment of the killing of Meltdown. * Elemental stands over Whirlwind who is lying on the floor, she whimpers, Elemental spits and the booger lands on Whirlwind. * A rat skitters across a rooftop and a large bald crow grabs another rat from the same rooftop (the rat screeches) and flies away with it in its talons. * We see a whole, roasted robot with a bar through his mouth being carried by two bots (the iron is still smoldered). * Storm cooks a marmot on a branch over a bonfire. * An AI has been burnt and has melted metal on his eyeball and head. * Lots of action violence, including fisticuffs, shootings and so on. * No gore or blood shown. Profanity 4/10 * 7 suggestive references (screw), 1 anatomical term (pr!ck), 5 derogatory terms (scumbag, b@st@rd), 1 religious exclamation (Jesus). * Name calling (mongoose headed, yokel, schmuck, brainless, yob.) Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 2.5/10 * Several people are shown drinking what appears to be wine (its called "juice") in many scenes. * Whirlwind passes out on a table after she drinks too much "grape juice". * Balk falls asleep during a celebration after he drinks too much "mango juice". * "OJ" is poured into a chalice and the chalice is carried to Sergio who drinks from it. * A large hall is called a "Pineapple and Tomato Juice" hall and is used for celebrations. Frightening/Intense Scenes 4/10 * Many people are shocked by the BBFC 12 rating (for moderate violence). * The statue destroys a lot of innocent robots in gross, harrowing ways. * The violence includes dismemberment, decapitation, bashed chests, people being eaten, and more. * The statue is a disturbing monster, with boogers and puss oozing out of him. * Storm is 'not himself' in one scene. Depressing flashbacks. Rated PG-13 for some action violence. 24/50 Recommended for mature 10+ or any 12+. Other Advisory Consumerism 10/10 * All of the characters are action figures that are for sale. Accessories like cars and advance bases also for sale. Children will know the products by name at the end of the movie. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2016 Category:2016 films